narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daihime Mizukou
Achrones Here Of course, you may not know me. I'm just starting out in the unofficial review business of character articles. I will be honest, sometimes brutally honest in few cases. You may or may not care what I write on this talk page, but I just want to get the message to you, as well as other people who are looking at it. First Thoughts: Let me say this up front: What the hell? Did you even stop to think of who the character actually is that the character's posting? That's Toph, from the Avatar series! People can take one look at and say, "OMG THAT IS A MOTHERF***ING RIP OFF!" Even as I look at the abilities and see that Earth Release is part of her arsenal, I can't help but shake off the fact that you purposefully ripped off Toph directly. It's an embarrassment to your character, and an outrage for Avatar fans. Appearance: See above. Or, better yet, read here: the direct Toph pictures are too ridiculous. Word of advice: find different ones, or at least ones not that obvious. Personality: The short paragraph that is her personality rather disappoints me when I compare it to canon personalities of the Wikia. It would be better if you went deeper into her thoughts, and answer questions such as; what's her view of the world? What's her fears? What does she believe her strengths are? The list goes on even more after that, but you see what I mean, don't you? This section needs more effort and description put into it. You can even look to other, professional articles for advice. Abilities: I'm not even going to start about the Earth Release. Both it and the Water Release, as the way it's put, makes it seem like Bending in a sense. But, that's just my own personal opinion. The Doujutsu she possesses covers up the reason of her not needing hand seals to utilize jutsu, but it could help if you actually gave it a name, as well as its own background. Overall, this needs a lot of improvement. Keep working at it, if you want to prevent other people as seeing it as a crap article that needs deletion. --Achrones150 20:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :-.- ignoring most of what you said, I do intend to expand on that dojutsu later on--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 21:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) WEEEEEEE Avatar the Last Airbender, just what I wanna see on a Naruto Fanon wiki. Really this article is awseome, sarcasm is not what I intend here. Really, this is the best Avata- Naruto article I've ever seen.--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 00:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Points of Merit Although there is no subjective system of critique the involves the actual content of an article, be it original, inspired, or any other method on conception, there is a threshold that any sensible and unbiased reader, or writer, can recognize originality(or lack thereof). The opinions expressed prior to this post hold a point relevant to the quality of the article, and thus the quality of the wikia. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 23:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC)